This invention is concerned with building elements incorporated in the construction of a simulated log building structure or prefabricated component parts of a simulated log building structure. More particularly, it relates to three elements that form simulated log building walls joined together at their corners by a vertical corner unit adapted to match the wall section to form 90.degree. corners which give the appearance of hand-hewn, dovetailed corners of a log-type building structure. These elements may be used by builders to construct the building on the job or may come as prefabricated sections that are erected on the job.
The concept of fabricating elements for use in a building structure remote from the building location is known in the art as are the buildings formed from the elements. Many types of building components have been made to give the appearance of a log building structure, particularly the interdigitated corner portions of the structure, such as shown in the patents to Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,438; to Locke U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,326; to King U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,735; to Brandjord U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,787; to Forciea U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,231; and to Mortensen U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,079. All of these patents cover log sections having notched ends that fit into each other when one log is positioned at a 90.degree. angle to the other. The King patent further discloses the use of actual mortar on a metal lath backing between board and end blocks joined by a mitered joint to the ends of the board to simulate overlapping log ends.